


Deleted Emails

by Written_In_Blue_Ink



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_In_Blue_Ink/pseuds/Written_In_Blue_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things that could have been between Zack Fair and Kunsel. A collection of stand alone and interconnected stories/ficlets about the various lives they could have lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pitching A Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O'Dark-Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698055) by [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunsel and Zack do the camping thing again. The results are far more pleasant (and hotter) this time.

It's late at night, Kunsel can tell even though he's just shy of falling back into sleep, or early in the morning depending on preference. Day or night, it is way too early for him to be awake. 

"Mmph," he grunts into his pillow, a noise not quite sufficient enough to articulate his displeasure at being awake. He shifts, shivering in the cold air. It had been ridiculously sticky hot when they had turned in for the night. He shifts again, becoming aware that while his front is freezing cold, there is a solid wall of heat at his back. The SOLDIER panics briefly before realizing that it's just Zack curled up against his back. With a sigh, Kunsel relaxes a bit. It's not an ideal situation considering this is his best friend (and crush), but it's better than some monster cuddling up with them in their tent. 

The younger man's arms are locked around him in a vice grip; so, Kunsel discovers as he tries to move away. There isn't a part of them that isn't connected all the way from where Zack's face is buried in his neck to where his feet are tucked into Kunsel's. It's warm and he's not about to complain about the extra heat, but there's only one problem and it's pressing into his ass cheeks. While the SOLDIER might like to think it is caused by him, he knows it's more likely that his friend is dreaming of his flower girl back in Midgar. 

Kunsel pries at the arms wrapped around him, but they're securely clamped around him and forcing them open will definitely wake his friend. He wilts, giving into the inevitable sleepless night ahead of him and the awkward boner that wont go away. At least Zack isn't snoring, he thinks as he gets as comfortable as possible in the awkward situation. 

Though he didn't think it was possible, his eyes begin to droop. It's hardly a wonder. They had hiked a fair ways to get out here and it was after a mission too. They had a bit of time before they were scheduled to ship back to Midgar, camping has seemed like a good idea despite previous mishaps. Kunsel slips into a light doze, lulled by the steady thumping of Zack's heart against his back. Almost, he gets to sleep when Zack moves. At first the smaller man doesn't realize that one of the hands that had been resting chastely on his chest is moving steadily downward, but it's hard not to notice when a large calloused hand cups his half-hard shaft through his thin cotton boxers. 

Jolting with a gasp, Kunsel bucks into the pressure before he can still his hips. Behind him, Zack groans and grinds sleepily into the small of Kunsel's back. The brunette bites back a groan and pries the other SOLDIER's hand from his dick. "I am never camping with you again, Zack," he mutters as he keeps a firm hold on the wandering hand. The younger man moans softly into his hair in response, his panting breaths hot against Kunsel's scalp. "And stop that!"

Kunsel arches his hips away from where Zack is humping him. It earns him a pathetic sleepy whine and the tightening of the tan man's arms around his torso. The brunette struggles to get out of his friend's hold, deciding that he would rather try to laugh off this embarrassing mistake rather than torture himself, but Zack doesn't let go no matter how much he wriggles. The pattern of his breaths changes as he begins to wake up. 

"Mmmmn, Kunsel," he says sleepily, nuzzling his face into Kunsel's hair. Kunsel's struggles cease and he doesn't resist when the other man pulls him close. They lie quietly together like that as the fog of sleep slowly lifts off of Zack and a startling suspicion begins to take root in the sneaky SOLDIER's head.

"Zack?" the pale man asks, just a bare whisper. The man behind him freezes, body stiffening. The ragged puffs of breath against his hair stutter. 

"Kunsel?" Zack asks shakily. He jerks back but his arm is trapped under Kunsel's weight and the older man still has a grip on his hand. "Oh, shit. Fuck. Kunsel, I..."

Kunsel can tell the exact moment Zack begins to panic, but still he can't quite find the words to say. What if he's wrong about this? Gaia, he hopes he isn't wrong about this. Instead of words, he moves the hand he's holding down to his cock. Zack's breathing hitches and then blows out in a great gust as his fingers curl over Kunsel's erection. The black haired man makes a tiny, desperate sound in the back of his throat. 

"You... is this for real?" Zack asks against the soft skin of his neck, pressing close as his whole body trembles. Kunsel nods, licking his lips, and then presses back into Zack's body. 

"Yeah... yeah," he says breathily. Zack lifts his hand and Kunsel lets him, though not with out disappointment, but then he's being turned over until they're facing each other. Bright blue eyes shine Mako bright at him, pleading. It hurts him for Zack to look at him like that, as if Kunsel might be lying to him. Their noses brush as Kunsel leans forward and touches their lips together. The other man groans and leans in, closing his eyes. They lay like that, testing how far the other will let them go. Chapped lips slip together, slicked by hesitant but curious tongues. 

Zack's arm curls around Kunsel's waist and pulls him close. Their hips rock together and send sparks of pleasure racing up their spines. Zack pulls back, dazed, to ask, "Is this alright?"

"More than alright," Kunsel answers, kissing his friend and running a hand down his back until it rests at the small of Zack's back. This is more than he ever thought possible when he'd realized year's ago that he was attracted to his friend and interested in being something more. Zack in his arms and hard against him feels better than any fantasy he's had (and he'd had a lot of those.) Their lips slid apart as the motions of their hips wring out a long groan from Kunsel. The dark haired man takes advantage of his bare throat and kisses down the pale flesh. His lips suck a dark mark right where Kunsel's uniform will hide it.

Zack slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Kunsel's boxers and tugs. "Can I?" he asks against the other man's jaw. Kunsel slips his own fingers beneath Zack's boxers, fingers brushing over the curve of his ass. They struggle for a moment, trying to push down each other's boxers and only getting in the way of the other. Their boxers end up half way down their legs before they just don't care anymore and press back together, bare cocks pressing into their stomachs. 

Mouths press messily together as they move together. The slide of skin on skin is not smooth though the friction had them both panting. Kunsel gropes over his head for his pack, fumbling to unzip it. Zack's nipping at his lips distracts him as he rummages for the vaseline he keeps for windburn and his lips. It coats his hand in a slick, greasy film and he reaches between them to take them both in hand. 

"Nngh, Kunsel," Zack rasps against his lips, rocking his hips up. Kunsel seals his lips back over Zack's; if he keeps it up with his moans, the brunette is going to come right then and there. It already feels so amazing that it's not going to take him long, especially when Zack's broader hand joins his in stroking them, his hand over Kunsel's. Skin to skin contact has never felt so amazing before. The heads of their cocks rub together in ways that has them seeing stars. 

Neither of them can quite get enough breath as they spiral closer to climax. It feels better than anything Kunsel has ever done on his own. His whole body is thrumming with pleasure, drawing tight with each slick stroke. "Zack, oh fuck, I'm-" Kunsel pants, surging forward with a cry and releasing over their hands. Zack's hand doesn't falter as he follows after with a sharp cry. Panting, they lie close together, Zack's chin resting on the crown of Kunse's head.

Their hands and stomachs are sticky with come; and it's ridiculous o'clock at night. This is definitely not how Kunsel pictured their trip going, but it feels right. They wipe their hands and stomachs off on Zack's discarded shirt and spoon back up together. Both know that they need to talk about it, but it seems wrong to break the moment. Zack presses a kiss to the nape of Kunsel's neck and the brunette squeezes his hand in return. The morning will be soon enough to talk, Kunsel decides as his eyes droop.


	2. Spooning, Awkward, Genderswap, Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of OTP challenge themes that I've done for Zacksel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home Stone AU Compliant: To give a little background on this. Zack was revived by Minerva after Advent Children where he met up with Kunsel, Cissnei, and two OCs (Nichole and Eddi). They all live together in a ranch near the Kalm area. It is based on an RP myself and two others have going, but since this pairing is so rare, I was encouraged to share some of my Zacksel writings with a wider audience.

**Spooning:**

Zack curls up behind his lover, breathing in his scent. Kunsel smells like sweat, sex, and Zack; and it sends a thrill through the tan man. His lips press against a love mark on the brunette’s neck and curls up closer. The man in his arms murmurs sleepily in annoyance as the kisses continue. With a grin, Zack sets about waking his lover up for Round 2. 

**Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned:**

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Zack pants, staring down at the mess he’s made over the sheets and Kunsel’s thigh. Kunsel snorts at his flabbergasted expression. He pats the tan man on the shoulder. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” he says smugly. Zack sputters before narrowing his eyes at his lover. He leans over to kiss Kunsel’s smirking lips and sets about making up for his over-eagerness. 

**Genderswap:**

“Squish, squish, squish,” Zack says as she cups her breasts and squeezes them in time with her words. Across from her, Kunsel face palms and then crosses her arms over her suddenly softer chest before dropping them to her side with a blush. 

“Zack, stop that,” Nichole snaps at him, voice suddenly quite a bit deeper. He’s looking more than mildly uncomfortable in a pair of Kunsel’s sweats and one of Zack t-shirts. Eddi cackles beside him, doing nothing to discourage the man-now-woman’s antics. 

They really needed to stop messing with strange materia. 

**Getting caught having sex:**

“Be quieter, Zack,” Kunsel hisses as he thrusts up into his lover, feet planted on the floor to keep the chair from swiveling. Zack whines, muffling it behind his hands as he sinks down hard on his lover’s cock. The brunette lets out a low groan of his own. 

“You too,” Zack wheezes as he grips the back of the chair. Kunsel grips his ass, lifting to fuck into him harder when the door to the office opens. 

“Hey, Kunsel, have you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-SWEET MINERVA!” The door slams shut and they can hear Nichole running down the hall and slamming her bedroom door. They look up at each other wide eyed and then burst into laughter. 

Much later, after they’d finished what they’d started, the two attempt to pry Nichole from her room with much laughter and apologies.


End file.
